


One-Way Mirror (the Chiaroscuro Remix)

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, during Sam's happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Way Mirror (the Chiaroscuro Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sistabro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sistabro/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On this bright side of the mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/111278) by [sistabro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sistabro/pseuds/sistabro). 



"Sam, it's okay," Dean says. "It's okay. I'm here. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you. I'm not gonna leave you," he repeats.

Lucifer lands another punch, then another, then another.

Michael returns. This time he's brought Raphael. Dean watches, unable to move, as the three dance about each other, waves of destruction flattening the Midwest, the Gulf Coast, Mexico—the first one kills Dean but he won't leave Sam.

Raphael finally pins Lucifer down somewhere south, Dean thinks (geography outside the contiguous US is not his forte), of Rio de Janeiro. Michael delivers the fatal blow.

Sam shimmers into existence next to what remains of his corpse, next to Dean. He stares at the remnants of Lucifer, at Michael and Raphael. "This isn't possible," he murmurs. "Abby..."


End file.
